bookfacing
by stella brillare
Summary: The new directions get facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**I know, I'm not the first one to make one of these, and I am definitely not the last. I don't know who came up with this first, but they get credit for the idea, and the Glee creators get credit for the characters. I just control what they do. :3**

**Anyway... This is from Finn's page, and takes place after "Funeral."**

**Kurt Hummel** went from "single" to "in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**"

** Rachel Berry**, **Blaine Anderson**, and **10 others** like this.

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson**: You know it.

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt, just know, he can kiss. Like, really.

( 2 people like this. )

**Rachel Berry**: I am NOT dating **Jesse St. James**, not after he made me feel like Chickens are going to attack me.

**You** like this.

Comments:

**Jesse St. James**: Sorry! :{

**Finn Hudson**: You don't deserve him Rach..

**Jesse St. James**: She doesn't deserve you, either.

**Burt Hummel** posted a video: The Warblers: Candles/Raise Your Glass.

-My son, Kurt, preformed at regionals with his show choir.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**, and **7 others** like this.

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson**: Just know, I specifically asked to sing that duet with Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: It's true. ;]

**Quinn Fabray** went from "**it's complicated**" to "**single**"

**Rachel Berry**, **Noah Puckerman,** **Finn Hudson**, and** 9 others** like this

**Britt Pierce**: I miss **Artie Abrams**, but then.. agh. Why does love have to be so complicated?

Comments:

**Artie Abrams**: I'm really sorry, Britt. Sometimes I talk without speaking. I didn't mean it.

**Santana Lopezz**: Shove it, Abrams. We all know you're lying.

**Britt Pierce**: I didn't. o.O

**Rachel Berry**: I miss Britt and Artie together. They where adorable! best couple ever.

**Noah Puckerman**: I don't think so.

**Noah Puckerman**: At temple today, I saw the hottest girl, then I realized it was **Rachel Berry**. I'm officially shocked.

**Artie Abrams**, **Kurt Hummel**, and **19 other people** like this.

Comments:

**Rachel Berry**: What can I say?

**Noah Puckerman**: Likes, much? Really, why?

**Kurt Hummel**: Puckleberry is amazing.

**Rachel Berry**: I think no.

**Noah Puckerman**: I agree. No.

**Rachel Berry**: You just said I was hot, though.

**Noah Puckerman**: Hey, I'm just agreeing with you. I don't feel like getting punched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Kayy. Day one! **

**After nationals is the next chapter. :3**

**I'm not big on Finchel, so I don't think there is going to be Finchel. **

**Puckleberry? I think yes. You're call. You decide! **

**Reviews are loved!  
>xoxo Kotaaaaaaa. **


	2. New Cheerios, and new relationships?

**AN:**

**Chapter two. I'd like to thank ilyforever98 for giving me most of the ideas for this chapter! I can't believe how many subscription alerts I got! That's amazing! You're all amazing! Reviews are loved. **

**Quinn Fabray**: Alright, ladies and gents, Cheerio tryouts. Today after school! Come and embarrass yourself! (sent via Facebook for Android)

**Santana Lopezz**, **Britt Pierce**, and **2 others** like this

**Rachel Berry** went from "**single**" to "**it's complicated**"

Comments:

**Mercedes Jones**: Ooooh, spill, guuuurl!

**Rachel Berry**: Nah! ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: I know who it is!

**Rachel Berry**: How?

**Kurt Hummel**: I saw you two locking-lips behind the school yesterday.

**Sam Evans**: I did, too.

**Noah Puckerman**: I did as well...

**Kurt Hummel**: Well, duh!

**Mercedes Jones**: It's one of them?

**Rachel Berry**: KURT!

**Rachel Berry**: First one to like my status my name will be changed to yours for a week  
>Second to like my status gets to dare me to do something.<br>Third to like my status I will write "I Love You" On your wall for a week,  
>Post as your status~<p>

( **Noah Puckerman**, **Britt Pierce**, and **Blaine Anderson** like this)

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson**: Hello, Miss Anderson! ha.

**Britt Pierce**: So whatdo I do?

**Noah Puckerman**: Love me!

**Rachel Berry**: Tell me to do something, Britt. Anything.

**Britt Pierce**: Oh! You should try out for Cheerios.

**Rachel Anderson**: Oh God. Fine.

**Rachel Anderson** - **Noah Puckerman**

...I love you, Noah.

**Kurt Hummel** posted a new picture

**[-]** For those who where wondering who Rachel's "it's complicated" is with, here is some picture evidence!

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Britt Pierce**, **Sam Evans**, and **Noah Puckerman** like this )

Comments:

**Rachel Anderson:** I hate you, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: It's adorable!

**Sam Evans**: It's true. It's adorable.

**Noah Puckerman**: C'mon, Rach, you know we're hot! ;)

**Rachel Anderson**: dotdotdot.

**Noah Puckerman** went from "single" to "In a relationship with **Rachel Anderson**"

(** Kurt Hummel**, **Rachel Anderson**, **Britt Pierce**, and **10 others** like this )

**Rachel Anderson** went from "it's complicated" to "in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**"

( **Noah Puckerman**,** Kurt Hummel**, **Britt Pierce**, and **10 others** like this )

**Quinn Fabray** created a new page: **McKinley High Cheerios**

**Kurt Hummel **created a new page:** McKinley High Glee Club: The New Directions**

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N, next day...)<strong>

**Rachel Anderson:** Cheerio tryouts today. Ugh. **Britt Pierce** you're crazy!

( Santana Lopezz likes this )

Comments:

**Britt Pierce**: I am!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yes. You are. But we love you anyway!

**Rachel Anderson** - **Noah Puckerman**:

Love you.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Can't wait to show the New Directions my song! You'll love it.

( **Rachel Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Finn Hudson**, and **6 others** like this )

**Blaine Anderson**: I've got a surprise for everyone! I'll tell you what it is later!

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**: I know what it is!

**Blaine Anderson**: Shut you're face, and keep it that way. :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Gee, thanks. Love you, too. *le scoff*

**Blaine Anderson**: Don't ruin my surprise! Geeze.

**Quinn Fabray: **is now friends with **Wes Sanders**

**Wes Sanders** is "**in a relationship**"

( **Santana Lopezz** likes this )

**Sam Evans**: Time for school, adios~

**Mckinley High School Cheerios** posted a new album : **2011-2012 school year Cheerios**

**[-] [-] [-] [-] **In this album:** Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopezz, Britt Pierce, Rachel Anderson** and others.

**Noah Puckerman**: Rachel... a Cheerio? Oh god. I'm dying!

**Britt Pierce: **Apparently, it's my fault. I don't know how though.

**Santana Lopezz**: Just drop it, hun.

**Quinn Fabray**: Apparently, I'm not head cheerleader, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**TADA! Chapter two! Chapter three should be up tomorrow. Hopefully. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ****I've had a couple requests, and it seems people like different ships(obviously), so please don't get upset that you're ship isn't in here. I will try to get them all in here at some point in time, but they won't be "main", I guess you can say.  
><strong>**And lastly, after I finish chapter four, I'm going to do a ficlet thing that'll put what happens and as to why things get posted. So every fifth chapter will be a ficlet. **

**Thanks to all who have Favorited, Reviewed, and Subscribed. When I checked my email this morning, my inbox was fulll of Story alerts, Review alerts, and favorite alerts! I love seeing that, it makes me want to write for you. (I know, cliche, right?)**

**And I have a very valid excuse to why this wasn't posted when I said it would be. I wrote it up, typed it up, and uploaded it. did all the stuff I had to do, but forgot to click "publish" before I shut my computer off. The only reason I realized it wasn't updated, was when I was on Twitter, I was asked "Chapter 3? You never posted it". I was like, "what?" and went to check. So, here I am. With chapter three! **

**And onto the facebook feed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Anderson <strong>went from "in a relationship" to "single" 

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**: DISLIKE

(10 people like this.)

**Rachel Anderson**: Sorry to disappoint you guys. I'm not into -cheaters-

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm sorry, Rach. I really am! It's not my fault! She kissed me!

**Rachel Anderson**: Takes two to kiss, love.

**Sam Evans**: Cheerios, ya'll looked really great today. 'Specially the new head, **Rachel Anderson**!

Comments:

**Rachel Anderson:** I have the feeling this is some sort of conspiracy to bring down Glee.

**Quinn Fabray**: Can't believe -you- are Head Cheerio. Ugh.

**Santana Lopezz**: Oh shut it, Tubbers. We all know Rachel is right, it's just a plan to bring down Glee.

**Britt Pierce**: Rachie will be amazing as Head Cheerleader!

(**Rachel Anderson,** **Noah Puckerman**, and **7 others like** this)

**Rachel Anderson**: It's been a good week as Rachel Anderson! Time to go back to Miss. Berry.

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson**: We've never had a Cheerleader in the family, it was awesome. ha.

**Rachel Berry**: I love cheering, but Sue just... sucks.

**Blaine Anderson**: So I've noticed!

**Blaine Anderson** added "**Mckinley High School**" to his education.

**Blaine Anderson**: First day at McKinley tomorrow. Gonna audition for the New Directions.

Comments:

**Wes Sanders**: You transfer to be with your boyfriend. I wanna transfer to be with my girlfriend.

**Blaine Anderson**: Then who will be in council?

**Wes Sanders**: Shouldn't matter. Your not a Warbler anymore.

**Rachel Berry**: With you in Glee, we could be unstoppable!

**Finn Hudson**: No. More. Klaine-rainbows-of-happiness!

**Kurt Hummel**: It's punishment, Finn.

**Rachel Berry**: Do I even want to know?

**Finn Hudson**: It's not bad, it's just they are also so freaking happy. Even when they argue!

**Rachel Berry**: They argue?

**Noah Puckerman** - **Rachel Berry**

Rach, please please please talk to me!

Comments:

**Rachel Berry**: Fine. But not over facebook. I want you to look at me when I kill you!

**Blaine Anderson:** VOLDEMORT!

**Noah Puckerman**: What?

**Rachel Berry**: Omg. I didn't even realize that!

**The Next Day.. **

**Mike Change**: Woah, I forgot I had Facebook!

**Sam Evans** is now listed as "single"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam Evans **went from "single" to "in a relationship with** Quinn Fabray.**"

**Rachel Berry**, **Britt Pierce** and **4 others** "like" this.

Comments:

**Finn Hudson**: Really..?

**Quinn Fabray**: lessthanthree.

**Finn Hudson**: brbVOMITING.

**Sam Evans**: Jealous?

**Finn Hudson**: Ew. No.

**Quinn Fabray**: Go cry to Berry.

**Finn Hudson**: She's with Puckerman.

**Quinn Fabray**: nuh-uh.

**Noah Puckerman:** We sadly broke up.

**Rachel Berry**: Sad...ly?

**Sam Evans**: *whistles awkwardly*

**Noah Puckerman**: Yes, I was crazy about you!

**Rachel Berry**: Hold that thought...

**Quinn Fabray**: Awkwarrd.

**Finn Hudson**: Agreed..

**Santana Lopez** is "in a relationship with **Wes Sanders**"

**Rachel Berry** went from "single" to "in a relatonship with **Noah Puckerman**"

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**: YAY!

**Santana Lopez**: Yes!

**Britt Pierce**: Really? I thought U guys broke up?

**Mike Chang**: So, **Rachel Berry** transferred to my dance class. Must I say, **Noah Puckerman**, you are one lucky guy.

Comments:

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: What?

**Noah Puckerman**: MINE!

**Rachel Berry**: o.o

**Mike Chang**: Tina: Kidding? Noah: ik. Trust me. I know. Rachel: :D kid. kid.

**Authors Note: **

**This was just a filler chapter, because I felt bad I went almost a month without updating. The chapter itself (as in, not this note) is 300 words EXACTLY! [ Fun fact! ]**

**I have tumblr where I post a bunch of oneshots, it's agleek-anerd-apotterhead, most of them are Harry Potter, but I am working on a Puckleberrry and a Klaine one. **

**I am also starting a Harry Potter story. It's a Lily/James called "Secret Love" so if you're into Harry Potter Mauraders Era stuff, check that out! **

**Also, a question to my readers, Do any of you like Chuck or Castle? Just curious. I have a Charah and a Caskett oneshot, that I may post... **

**Anyway.**

**Thanks for Reading/Reviewing/Favoriting/adding this to alerts!**

**xo/Kota. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel Berry** At the mall with **Kurt Hummel**, **Noah Puckerman**, and **Mercedes Jones**(:

Comments:

**Britt Pierce:** I wanna go!):

**Santana Lopezz:** Britt, we're at my house. You really want to leave NOW?

**Britt Pierce:** I guess not..

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerma<strong>n posted a picture.

**[-]** My super amazing beautiful girlfriend, and Mercedes, trying on dresses, because apparently that's what girls do at the mall. Why, I don't understand. But whatever.

**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson**, like this.

Comments:

**Finn Hudson:** you look amazing, ladies.

**Rachel Berry:** Why thank you, Finn. I'm sure you look lovely yourself, but I can't be sure. For all I know, you are sitting around in shorts and a T-shirt, being lazy and doing nothing with your life, like you always plan to do.

[**Noah Puckerman** likes this]

**Finn Hudson**: Geese, Rach, a little harsh there.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong> - **Sam Evans**: Can you come over? I kinda wanna talk to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>: great time trying on dresses with my divas **Kurt Hummel **and** Rachel Berry **today.

**Rachel Berry** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Went to the mall today with my fellow divas, and a fellow diva's boyfriend, had fun, came home, to see that** Rachel** was right about** Finn**, and now here I am, on facebook. Trying to figure out what Glee's assignment will be this week so that I can get a head start.

**Rachel Berry**, **Noah Puckerman**, and** three others** like this.

comments:

**Finn Hudson**: Dude, not cool. Not cool at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yup, this is a short chapter. But I thought something the other day while writing my Castle story "TJ and Jo". The scenario went something like this: <strong>

**Me: *laying in my bed, typing stuff on my laptop* **

**Brain: "You're running out of Castle ideas.. maybe you should go write your facebook story."**

**Me: *Ignoring brain. Continue's typing.***

**Brain: *stops giving you Castle ideas and fills your head with Glee ones instead.***

**Me: Fiiinnnneeeee. **

**Yeah, something like that. But, here I am, updating after like.. two months. **

**Oh, but I DID put all the pictures that have been uploaded onto the feed, I put links on my profile. **

**and, if there are any castle fans out there reading this, I wouldn't hate you if you went and read some of my Castle stories.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn Fabray** went from single to **it's complicated.**  
><em> 10 minutes ago • <em>like<em>_

**Sam Evans**, **Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson** like this  
>Comments:<br>**Rachel Berry:** I'd like to point out that Finn has liked everyone of Quinn's updates for the past few weeks. I find it slightly obsessive.

**Noah Puckerman**: Ive noticed that to.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yes, Finn is obsessed with me. Make you feel bad, Rachel? The fact that he's still into me, when he's been with you three times?

**Rachel Berry**: No, no it doesn't. Sometimes you never get over your first boyfriend. It's just to be expected.

**Quinn Fabray:** Well, for your information, nothing is going on with me and Finn, so.

**Rachel Berry:** That's very nice Quinn. I do not care who you are with, as long as it is not my current boyfriend.

**Quinn Fabray**: and if I were?

**Noah Puckerman**: You wouldn't be.

**Quinn Fabray**: You were with me once remind you.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yeah, how could I forget? We got Beth out of that, or did /you/ forget that?

**Quinn Fabray:** Right. I'd forget my own baby? That's not likely here, Pucky.

**Rachel Berry**: Pucky?

**Noah Puckerman**: God, look what you did now Fabray. She's gonna call me that!

**Quinn Fabray:** Good.

**Rachel Berry:** You'll always be Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>: "There are no victories... there are only battles."  
><em>10 minutes ago via "Facebook for Android" • <em>like <em>_  
><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> likes this.

Comments:  
><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>: and in the end, the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: and if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you.

**Santana Lopez:** and then she got shot. Tina, you actually watch good TV. Maybe you aren't so bad after all, asian.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I don't know how to take that.

**Santana Lopez: **You're coming over to my house on Monday. We be watchin it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong> is single.

_10 minutes ago via "Mobile Web" • _like__

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Sectionals are coming up. Am I gonna get a solo?

__10 minutes ago via "Facebook for Android" • _like___

**Rachel Berry: **Although you do have a lovely voice, Mercedes, I see no reason for the New Directions to change the way that things are done. We've done perfectly fine so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yup, it's shortish again. Sorreh. Just trying to give you guys an update. What do you guys think I should do now? Hm...?<strong>


End file.
